The Undertale Games
by TheFanficAuthor
Summary: What it says. This is the Hunger Games... but with Undertale characters. I suck at summaries... so... please read! (FIRST FANFIC WARNING!) Rated T for death and violence


**Heya guys! This is my first fic! (cue applause) But anyways, I just wanted to let you know that these are slightly more in depth events from what happened in a random Hunger Games simulator! So the rules of this "hunger games" is that:**

 **Only Undertale characters are in this!**

 **You guys can "sponsor" tributes by giving them items! (I will mention your name!)**

 **Once a monster "dies" they go back to the Underground like nothing ever happened.**

 **Through my amazing powers, Flowey, Asriel, and Hyperdeath can co-exist at the same time.**

 **FRISK AND CHARA ARE THEY/THEM!**

 **The monsters CANNOT use magic, and Frisk/Chara CANNOT save/reset.**

 **So yeah! check out the simulator at /hungergames , sooooooooo...**

 **ON WITH THE FANFICTION!**

 _-=Frisk POV=-_

I was scared. And by scared, I mean actual fear, I didn't want to fight anyone! So I stared at the timer ticking down to its mark. _0._ With that, I ran to the center, apparently called the cornucopia. I grabbed the nearest item, fishing bait, while Undyne grabbed the fishing gear next to me. I had to be cautious, so I ran and hid along the tree line. What I saw happening was both good and bad. I turned away from Burgerpants, accidentally stepping on a landmine. I noticed that the cornucopia was devoid of a few monsters. I couldn't find Alphys, Muffet, Nicecream Guy, Temmie, Gaster, sans, Asriel, Goner Kid, Monster Kid, Napstablook, Mettaton, or Mom anywhere! They must have run off into the dense woods when the games started. All of a sudden, I heard leaves rustling next to me, grabbing a stick, ready to defend my self from whoever was on the other side of the bush. Suddenly, a yellow monster fell out of it, a backpack on his shoulder/neck.

"Heya! You watching the others too?" He asked, with his usual awestruck tone.

 _Yeah, hey, what's in that backpack?_ I signed back to him, curious if a team could be forming here.

"I'm not sure, let's look through it later!" He said, smiling at the newly formed team up.

As we continued to watch, I noticed Chara, waiting for Papyrus, Grillby, Lesser Dog, Toby (the small white dog), and Mad Dummy to leave.

An expression of annoyance was visible on Chara's face, as Hyperdeath, Flowey, and Asgore (presumably another alliance) was emptying out the cornucopia.

Kid and I ran once they left, seeing that Chara managed to get their hands on a knife.

 _-=Chara POV=-_

Those _dumb_ monsters, I had been keeping an eye on Hyperdeath, Dad, and Flowey, only to notice that Flowey left while they were talking about something. A twig snapping drew my attention from the now duo to the left of my hiding spot. Azzy and Mad Dummy walked out with their hands up.

"It's okay, Dad. It's just us." Azzy said, looking up to the threatening boss monster.

"Son?" What are you and, umm... Your friend... doing here?" he asked, he looked nervous, as if they overheard something.

"Sir... King... Sir... With all due respect, your son and I wanna leave this place, just as you do." Mad Dummy spat at the king, they must have been forming a suicide pact. So I left, not wanting to waste time on some monsters that were going to die.

I was walking for a while, I met undyne, who was looking over a cliff edge. I scared her, by "accidentally" kicking a rock. She jumped up, but plummeted backward due to her imbalance. I also decided to watch a chase, as Frisk and MK were running from Papyrus. They must have wanted to keep their location a secret, as Papyrus couldn't, and wouldn't hurt them. That smiley trash bag was running also, but I couldn't tell what from, but when I got closer to what was chasing him, I felt... darkness. Getting dark, darker, yet darker. So I left to find other Tributes. Everyone else was gathering supplies for the night. At that moment, my bright red eyes adjusted to the light as it was sunset. I heard cannons firing, six of them. Six dead already. That's a fourth of them dead, already! Ohhhhhh this was going to be easy. I looked up to see who died. I knew about 5 so I was curious about the sixth.

 ** _ASGORE DREEMURR_**

 ** _ASRIEL DREEMURR_**

 ** _BURGERPANTS_**

 ** _ASRIEL (HYPERDEATH) DREEMURR_**

 ** _MAD DUMMY_**

 ** _UNDYNE THE UNDYING_**

Of course! How could I forget Burgerpants! He was the first to die. So I decided to find a spot to sleep.

 **Aaaaaaannnnnddddd that concludes the first day! I will end each chapter with the fallen tributes, and comment if you wanna give a tribute something! Please, use constructive criticism in the comments! When I'm done with this fic, I may do some PTA sans, the Flash, or Assassins creed Fic! Feel free to comment characters you want to see in the next simulation (if there is another...) Anyways... See y'all in the next reset!**

 **~TheFanficAuthor**


End file.
